The New Girl
by reader1011
Summary: Hermione, Luna, and Isa are the 'losers' of Hogwarts. But what happens when a new girl comes to Hogwarts? Can she help them bring out who they are? Sorry bad at summaries. HG/DM, LL/BZ, OC/TH, OC/AP. Inspired by OutWithSociety's Blaise's Sister. First Fanfic.
1. The New Girl

**Inspired by OutWithSociety's Blaise's Sister**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The Great Hall was filled with hungry students from another day of Hogwarts. Everyone was having their usual conversations until Headmaster Dumbledore announced, "Ah yes, another day of learning here in Hogwarts is one less day towards becoming a full-well wizard of the Wizarding World. Well, before you enjoy the usual evening feast I would like to introduce a new student, Grace Livingstick. She will be in 7th year, if many of you should know. The reason of her not attending Hogwarts, or in her case any Wizarding School, is because she has been home-school." A girl with dark brown hair that reached her mid-back with violet eyes was standing near the teacher's table. She had a tan skin and looked as if she was each analyzing student.

There were murmurs and whispers along the four house tables. Each house was thinking what could make her so special not to attend any Wizarding School and what makes her so special to go straight to 7th year without learning a decent first year spell like a _Wingardium Leviosa._

Dumbledore continued," And I suspect that you're all thinking why she would never attend any Wizarding Schools. Well, the reason is...umm, Ms. Livingstick do you mind if I share?"

Grace sighed and said," Don't matter, the whole school will probably know by the end of dinner." She still had the analyzing look, but gave Dumbledore a small smile.

Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes and said," The reason for not being in any Wizarding School is because she simply doesn't need it. What, with a family like hers and their history, she would probably know more than the 7th years."

All the students had questioning looks as if to say,' What the hell does he mean?'

Dumbledore sighed and smiled," If all of you actually paid attention in History of Magic, you would know that Vera Livingstick was the first ever witch, ever. She's also, of course, the first witch to create and cast a spell. And since that time to now the Livingstick family has still been creating spells for you, me, and all of the wizards of the Wizarding World to use. So now you see?"

Everyone had a shocked expression towards Grace and she just rolled her eyes and sighed.

Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eyes, said," Now she'll be studying with us for the remainder of the time with 7th years and shall graduate with them as well. Now, we just need to sort her into a house. Professor McGonagall?"

By the time Dumbledore finished, Professor McGonagall was standing near the Sorting Hat, which was sitting on top of a stool.

(Skipping the Song)

Professor McGonagall gestured for Grace to sit upon the stool while holding the Sorting Hat. Grace just sighed and sat on the stool. Then McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on top of Grace's head. Everyone was watching her intently with their fingers cross hoping they'd get her in their house.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's POV<strong>

God! Would it kill them to stop staring at me with hopeful eyes! I mean seriously! I came here for a normal school experience, not to be admired like I'm some expensive piece of jewelry! Ugh! This is what I was afraid of. Maybe I should just go back home.

_Oh no, you don't._

Let me guess you're the Sorting Hat?

_Smart girl, maybe you should be in Ravenclaw._

Thought so, and no thanks they're probably smug with their brains and being 'super' smart. Ugh. That's just annoying and a bit conceited if you ask me.

_Hmm, Honesty? Maybe Hufflepuff? Hmm?_

No thanks, they're probably scared of their own shadows. Cowards. Well, the boys anyway. I heard the girls are sluts in Hufflepuff.

_Ugh. It ain't no rumor. TRUST ME._

I gave a small chuckled and the Sorting Hat chuckled along with me in my head.

_Well then, how about Slytherin?_

One word: NEVER! Put me in Slytherin I will apparate on the spot, you hear me? And I don't care if you're with me! I'll kiss a troll before I'm put in Slytherin house, and I don't plan on kissing any trolls any time soon. Ya' hear?

_Hmm. Well, you are quite confident in yourself. I also see some bravery. Or more? How about Gryffindor?_

Hmmm. Any Sluts?

_One or two, maybe, but not as bad as the other houses, I guarantee._

Hmm. Any smugs?

_Gryffindor has their fair share of smuggers, but like I said not as bad as the other houses._

Hmmm. Ok. Hey I already see a girl in Gryffindor I could possibly be friends with.

_Really? How can you be sure?_

I've been checking everyone since I've came and almost everyone is someone I want to either ignore or hex. She along with two other girls looks alright to me.

_Well then, Gryffindor it is_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The Sorting Hat shouted," GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors cheered with joy while the other houses were sulking. Grace made her way over to Gryffindor table after thanking the Sorting Hat, the professors, and Dumbledore. She made her way over to a girl with bushy hair and with her head in a book.


	2. BEST FRIENDS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV <strong>

Is the new girl coming over to me? Eh. No. She can't. She's probably just coming over to talk to Harry, Ron, or Ginny. No one as cool or important as her would talk to me. Everyone thinks I'm a loser. Well, except my best friends, Luna Lovegood and Isabella Zabini, Isa for short.

Luna Lovegood is thought as loony by the whole school except, of course, me and Isa. I see Luna as a strong young woman that doesn't take anyone's crap. I wish I could be as strong as her because you gotta admit it takes a lot of strength to have all those cruel insults thrown at you EVERYDAY. I don't think I would make it. I wish I can stand up for her, but I'm too shy and I don't have a lot of confidence. I don't even know why I'm in Gryffindor. She should be here instead of me.

Isa Zabini is Blaise Zabini's younger sister by four months. I feel sorry for her. She and Blaise used to be very close, but then they came to Hogwarts and they got separated. Blaise was sorted into Slytherin, while Isa got sorted into Ravenclaw with Luna. At least she has Luna, I don't got anyone with me here in Gryffindor. Oh and did I forget to mention she's a mute, meaning she can't talk at all. But she can still communicate by sign language, and only me, Luna, Zabini(Isa's brother and unfortunately) can understand. So it's pretty lucky so we could send each other secret messages.

I sighed while I thought about me and my friends' life. Life can be a bitch, can't it?

I wish people wouldn't judge on what they see or what other people see. I mean wait was there a hand in my face?

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw who the hand belonged to. OMG! Grace Livingstick is sitting right next to me! And it looks like she wants to talk to me. Okay at cool Hermione, this may be your one chance to impress her. I try to say something to her, but I can't find any words at all.

Oh crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's POV <strong>

I walked over to a girl with bushy hair and with a book in her hands. She looked like she was thinking, but it looked like she wasn't thinking about the she had in her hands, it more looked like she was deep in thought.

I sat down right next to her. Some Gryffindors kept introducing themselves to me, but I just muttered 'Nice to meet you' and pushed my way to the girl. I sat down right next to her, but as soon as I did a red-headed girl right across from me started talking to me, and I felt like I wanted to pound my head on the table multiple times. Luckily, my dad taught me how to drone out people who have the undesirable need to talk about absolutely nothing important, and bloody hell this girl was sure one of them. I droned her out while she kept chatting away. Seriously, doesn't this girl see I'm not interested?

I turned my attention to the two boys sitting next to her. One was the _great _Harry Potter, seriously what do people see in him? Sure he defeated the Dark Lord, but it was in his fifth year. Also, it's obvious he's taking advantage of his hero reputation. What, he thinks just because he's a big hero, he's the boss around here? Big macho man? That he can call the shots? Uh uh. It might work with his fangirls, but I promise you will never see me going ga ga for him. I bet he uses his hero's reputation just so he could get girls. Probably even to get laid. Ugh. I wouldn't be surprised if I was right. I also bet you he over-exaggerates when telling how he killed the Dark Lord, probably near-death experiences or maybe a last-minute/last chance kill. Whatever. He tried to flash me a 'charming smile,' but instead I saw pearly whites surrounded by green or brown mush. Was he eating a green beef or brown vegetable or something? Yuck! He could at least swallow, before putting on that so called 'charm.'

I looked over to the other boy. He had red hair and his face was full of freckles. Probably the chatter-box's brother. His mouth was so full of food that he looked like a greedy chipmunk with a mouth full of nuts filling all the way to his cheeks. He introduced himself, or at least tried. All I heard was," Ehh agh Wun." That did sound slightly like a greeting, so I just simply nodded. I tried to smile, but I couldn't get myself to because I was by far disgusted with him and his opening mouth full of food. You would think he learned how to swallow! I swear I could see tiny bits of food coming out of his mouth. Ugh! Sickening! Trust me, I don't get grossed out easily. Yuck!

Then, I turned my attention to the bushy haired girl in front of me, while I ignored the other three. I offered her a smile and took my hand out for her to shake. She didn't take my hand and I saw she was still thinking about something.

I shook my hand in front of her face and said," Hello, anybody there?"

She looked surprise at first, and then when she saw me she absolutely froze. She looked like she was going to say something, but nothing was coming out.

"Hey, Grace Livingstick. You?" I said.

She blinked and in a whisper, I could barely hear, said," Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Muggle-born."

"That's cool, so what were you thinking about?" I said.

She froze and stuttered," H-How d-d-did you know?"

I gave her a smile and said," You don't have to tell me. I understand."

She relaxed, but looked hesitant.

She asked," Can I ask you something?"

I quirked an eyebrow and said," Didn't you just ask me something?" I laughed a little and she laughed as well.

After our laugh session, she said," No, what I mean is...Why are you talking to me?"

I was stunned. I mean why wouldn't I talk to her? She looks like a down-to-earth person. She looks like she could be fun to have as a friend. I answered," Well, you seem like a cool person and it looks like to me, there ain't too many cool people here."

Hermione stared at her plate and said," I'm not cool. I'm a mudblood bookwarm."

I gasped at her words. She should never say that! Or even think that! How she think so lowly of herself!

"Never say that about yourself!" I exclaimed a little too loud than I would have wanted, but I didn't care.

She just said," But, it's true. I'm nothing to everyone, except dirt." She looked really sad.

It hurt me to see her think of herself like that.

I was about to tell her she's not dirt, but got interrupted by the chatter-box. I think she said her name was Ginny Weasley in between her yapping rant. She threw her books at Hermione and said," Get them done by tomorrow morning."

I was by far angry by this gesture, but my anger just got worse because Potter and the he-Weasley threw their books at Hermione as well and just went back to eating.

My temper reached the boiling point. "Who do you bloody think you are? Hermione isn't your bloody slave!" I screeched. I was by far outraged.

Everyone looked at me in shock, but I couldn't care less.

How dare they treat her this way and how dare she think of herself that way!

Chatter-box, Potter, and open-mouthed-pig looked surprised.

Chatter-box simply said," She's a mudblood what else is she good for?" As if it was obvious.

I snarled at her and said in a dark tone," Don't ever say that near me, if I even hear it in whispers, you can bet your arse I will hex that tongue-tied devil straight to oblivion, got it?" By the time I finished that warning I was shouting again to make sure everyone got the message.

I then took the books from Hermione and threw them into their bloody faces. (Potter, Chatter-box, and open-mouthed-pig)

Before I can do any more damage to the bloodists (like racist, but judging on people's bloods), Hermione pulled me almost next to the Ravenclaw table. I looked at her like she was mad, she had the same expression as mine, though.

Uh oh. Not good.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

"Why are you standing up for me?" I really wanted to know why Grave Livingstick wanted to stand up for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's POV<strong>

I looked at her like she was crazy(which she kinda was to be honest) and said," You don't stand up for yourself and bloody so called 'friends' are making you do their homework and treating you like a slave.

Hermione looked absolutely shocked.

She said," You want to be friends with me? But, why?"

I sighed and said," You're down-to-earth, you don't look like you gossip, you don't really look girly, you know, all pink and ruffles, you're not that kind of girly are you?" She shook her head. "Oh, Merlin," I sighed in relief. I continued," And best of all, you look like the kind of girl I used to be."

She looked at me in confusion and said," What do you mean?"

"I wasn't always this confident of myself or not afraid to be who I really am. I used to be scared, shy, lost even. I didn't have any friends at all. I wanted friends, but never had any. Sure, people would come up to me, hoping to become my friend, but to be honest I wanted a real friend not some stranger that wants to be friends with me just because who my family is and what they've done, or what I could do. It was driving me crazy because I knew none of them truly wanted to be my friend. My mom used to tell me that 'true friends see the real you, while others just see what's in front of them.' I'm confident because I want friends that are friends with me because of who I am in the inside, not for who I am on the outside, and I've always been confident that I'll get friends like that. I'm who I am because I'm not afraid of what others think and it's easy to tell who could be my real friends. Other people would just judge on your appearance or background, but real friends would take the time to get to know you. See, where I'm going with this?"

She looked at with a confused expression and said," I think so, but can you make it a bit more clear on what you're trying to point out?"

I sighed in frustration and replied," You're afraid to be who you are because people just judge you on your appearance and background. You let them step on you and confidence will be flattened. I think you want people to take their time to get to know the real you before they judge. To be honest, you shouldn't really on how people see you. What matters is how you see yourself." I hope that was clear enough.

I think she got it because she smiled.

"Thank you," was all she said. Then, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to two Ravenclaw students ,sitting in the Ravenclaw table, who have a bit of a distance from the rest of the Ravenclaws. As I looked on I saw they were both girls. One had pale skin, long,wavy blonde hair, big grey eyes that hardly seemed to blink, and a dreamy expression. First thought: Cool, weird, but still cool. The next girl was medium/dark tan, blue eyes, and long wavy black hair that reached her waist. First thought: Simple, but could be hiding something. Hmm.

Hermione sat down across the two girls and motioned for me to sit next to her, I obliged.

Hermione introduced me," Luna, Isa, this is my new friend Grace Livingstick."

They probably already knew my name, but still it was nice to be introduced to.

"What's up?" I said with a smile. I just had a feeling that I'm going to get along with these girls.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Grace, I'm Luna Lovegood," said Luna.

Isa sign language me ' Nice to meet you I'm Isa Zabini, ignore the fact that Blaise Zabini is my brother, okay?'

I sign language her,' Sure,' with a smile.

The three girls looked surprised at me. Hey, I had free time when I was learning it!

I chuckled and said," Yes, I know sign language," with a smile.

They smiled back.

Luna and Isa told me how they had the same problems as Hermione, but with additional, like being teased or insulted every 5 minutes, or being ignored you exist by your very own brother. I swear these people are heartless to these girls. Why wouldn't they like these girls, they're great. If only they weren't misunderstood.

I sighed and apparently while I was in lalaland the other three were talking.

"Alright, we've decided and you're in," Luna said while smiling.

I was confused. What was I in? "What am I in, exactly?" I asked while being clueless.

'You're our new best friend, silly' signed Isa.

I was happy, cheerful, joyful, glad, jumpy, giddy, all the happy emotions you can think of! BEST FRIEND!

"Yep, and like you said, you didn't judge as for our appearance or our background. You got to know us and we like you so, yeah. Do you want to be our new best friend?" She asked almost hopefully.

I was speechless!

"HELL YEAH" I exclaimed. I don't care if it was loud, that everyone can hear! I just got BEST FRIENDS!

The three smiled at me and hugged me. Yup, you can say I was pretty happy that moment.


	3. New Home

**Luna's POV**

Wow. I cannot believe what just happen. We just got a new best friend and she's Grace Livingstick. Best Day Ever. She's really nice. I had my fingers cross for he to say yes. Hmm. I wonder if she knows about Nargles.

"Grace, do you know about Nargles?" I asked.

She looked at me with a questioning look, but Hermione and Isa had horrified looks. What did I just do! She'll probably think I'm crazy and call me loony. Ugh. Idiot!

I looked down and waited for the insults.

They never came. I looked up at Grace.

She had an amused/interested look and said," What are Nargles? I've never heard of that before, but I'd like to know; they seem interesting."

My mood was suddenly lifted and I explained what Nargles are. When I finished explaining she still seemed interested.

"You're a bit weird, but a good weird," she said with a smile.

I returned the smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Isa's POV <strong>

Wow, Grace didn't insult Luna. She actually looks interested and it kind of looked like she respected Luna's belief in imaginary creatures. She is totally the opposite of what I expect. I still can't bel—is everyone staring at us?

I looked up and the other three followed my eyes. The Great Hall was silent and all eyes were staring at us, even the teachers and Dumbledore.

I sign language Hermione, Luna, and Grace,' Why is everyone staring at us?'

Grace just shrugged and looked unfazed by the attention, but Hermione and Luna had nervous expressions.

"They're probably staring because I'm with you guys," Grace said nonchalantly.

"Do you always get stared at, though?" asked Hermione.

"Believe me when I say, this is the least amount of people that has ever stared at me, trust me," replid Grace with a sigh.

"I don't think I could handle that amount of people staring at me occasionally," said Luna.

Grace just shrugged and said," You get used to it, but it does get annoying."

She gave the crowd an icy glare and the students and teachers went back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's POV<strong>

Ugh. Why do people have to stare? And to think I was just having a great time with my new BEST FRIENDS. Hmm. I'm used to it, but I think my new best friends are a bit nervous with the crowd's stares. I gave the crowd an icy glare and they completely went back to what they were doing.

"Sorry about the stares, guys. I know it could be a bit unnerving, but you'll get used to it. The only problem is it just gets more annoying," I said with a sigh of frustration.

"It's alright," said Hermione.

Luna shrugged and gave me a smile.

Isa signed,' No problem.'

I laughed and they laughed along with me.

"Hey, Hermione what dorm are you in?" I asked Hermione.

"I'm with Luna and Isa, I don't like to live in a place where I'm not wanted and will probably be ignored," replied Hermione.

I gave her a small smile, but then I realized what she said. What did she mean by live with Luna and Isa? Aren't they in Ravenclaw? Does she live with them in Ravenclaw?

"What do mean you live with them? Don't you live in Gryffindor Tower?" I asked.

"I mean we all live together, in the Room of Requirement. It's actually better than any dorm or common room, anyway. Speaking of which, we should ask Dumbledore." She replied.

Now, I was really confused. Ask Dumbledore what?

"Ask Dumbledore what?" I asked with a confused expression.

"For you to live with us, of course. Best friends stick together." Luna replied with a smile.

I was beyond happy. I was happy!

"Well, then, let's go." I said excitedly. I hope he approves!

We left the Ravenclaw table and the food magically disappeared. Hmm. Guess we took a long time talking. Whatever.

The girls are leading me to Dumbledore's office. I hope he approves our request!

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Dumbledore's Office (Still Grace's POV) <strong>

We stopped in front of a gargoyle.

Hermione thought for a moment and said," Lemon drops."

I had a questioning look and look at the other two.

Luna said," Dumbledore likes to make his password names of candies. He changes them every once in a while. I think the Wackspurts makes his head fuzzy."

Isa nodded until the Wackspurts part and started shaking her head.

I just nodded and smiled at Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

The Gargoyle jumped out its place and the four girls made their to Dumbledore's office. Once they got there Hermione knocked on the doors. They heard a, 'Come in,' and the four girls quickly obliged.

"Ah, girls. How may I be of help?" asked Dumbledore with a knowing twinkle in his eye. He sounded almost as if he were expecting them.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore, remember when you let me, Isa, and Luna use the Room of Requirement as our dorm and common room?" Dumbledore nodded," Well, we were wondering if Grace can live with us as well, if it's alright with you of course. So, can she?" asked Hermione.

Hermione, Grace, Luna, and Isa were crossing their fingers and looking at Dumbledore with hopeful eyes while he thought it through.

He smiled at the hopeful girls and with a hearty laugh said," Why, I think that would be a wonderful idea! We'll have your belongings moved to your new dorm, Ms. Livingstick, right away."

The four girls were hugging each other and saying "Yes!", "Thank, Merlin!", "Thank you, Professor!", and a sign language of "Woo-hoo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the Room of Requirement<strong>

**Grace's POV**

Luna paced three times in front of a wall, but then a big door appeared out of nowhere.

I had another confused expression, while the other three had faces full of excitement.

Luna opened the door and we all stepped inside.

I was at loss for words except, OMG!

I was just gaping at the room before me.

It had a huge living room with a big flat screen tv, a Wii station, a karaoke set, there were three bean bags (red, blue, and pink), a big, comfy looking black couch, and a media center. We also had a kitchen! A KITCHEN! It was modern style kind of kitchen with a mixture of red, gold, blue, and bronze. Actually looked really nice. I saw four doors; they each had mine and the girls' name. The room probably created mine when we got Dumbledore's approval. I couldn't wait to see my room.

I took my first steps into my new home. It felt great!

The girls were just smiling excitedly at me. Then, I went over to MY bedroom. The door was purple; my favorite color. I turned the knob and when I opened the door, I screamed.

I didn't scream out of fear. Hell no.

I scream out of pure happiness!

My room was purple with a mixture of white, silver, and a bit of pink. I had a flat screen in my room, a walk-in closet, a full-length mirror, a round swing/chair that hanged from the roof, a desk, and my own bathroom!

I went back to the girls. Jaw slightly open. Okay, that was a lie. I bet if I hang my mouth any further it'll reach the ground.

"Well?" asked a smiling Hermione.

I looked at all three of them and pulled them into a hug. "You guys are the best! Thank you for letting me live with you! Thank you for becoming my best friends! I love you guys!" I shouted out with all the joy I could bring out.

"We love you, too." Said Hermione and Luna, while Isa signed.

I have a good feeling that this will be a memorable year.


	4. Insults

**Morning, On the way to the Great Hall**

**No one's POV**

Our four favorite girls were on their way to the Great Hall. Everyone was staring at them and whispering.

Grace ignored the stares, but Isa, Hermione, and Luna were still a bit nervous with the new attention.

When they entered the Great Hall, everyone stopped dead at what they were doing and stared at the girls.

Everyone was speechless, not from Grace hanging out with the 'Hogwarts loser bunch', well kind of. But they were mostly speechless by the fact that Hermione, Luna, and Isa looked different.

Hermione's frizzy hair was in sleek, soft curls. She had very light make-up. Lip gloss, mascara, and a bit of blush, but hey she still looked stunning.

Luna's hair had a bit of bounce to it. Her make-up was light, just like Hermione's; lip gloss, but a darker shade, mascara, and some blush.

Isa's hair was cut by three inches, so it reached up to the end of her shoulder blade; it also had more volume in it. Her make-up consisted of mascara, lip-gloss, and eye liner.

Luna and Isa went over to Ravenclaw table, while Hermione and Grace headed over to the Gryffindor table.

**Chatter-box's POV (Ginny)**

'How dare that bookworm and newbie look better than me!' I thought.

**Grace's POV**

Hermione was about to say something, but then a pale skin, platinum-blonde haired Slytherin interrupted," Surrounding yourselves with lower lives, eh, Livingstick. Why don't you come over here with us high-class?"

I was boiling with anger, but when Hermione almost close to tears I practically wanted to hex the bloody git to oblivion. Before, I did hex him, I realized something. Everyone is treating Isa, Hermione, and Luna so poorly. I knew they had problems, but really! Is LITERALLY everyone isolating them?

I was so mad, but I kept a calm face. I took my peanut butter and jam sandwich I just made, took it apart. Then, put the peanut butter side on top of the git's face and jam side on his left cheek.

Everyone laughed, including.

Hey, when there's an arrogant jerk with a PB&J sandwich on his face, you can't NOT laugh. I mean he looked ridiculous!

At first he was speechless and fussing like a little girl. Then, he realized everyone was laughing at him.

Then he faced me and pointed a finger towards me," You have no idea who you're dealing with, Livingstick!"

I simply stood up (after my laughter calmed down) and had a dark face," No, YOU don't know who you're dealing with, Malfoy. Yes, I know who you are and all other pureblood families, don't go celebrating. First of all, never insult my friends. If you insult them, you insult me, and I don't take kindly to insults. Second of all, leave my friends alone. If I find out you were tormenting them, I'll throw a hex at you so painful, that you'll be in agony if you lift an eyelid. Got it? And that goes to everyone in this school."

Nobody spoke, but just nodded their heads.

I relaxed a little and said," Good." I sat back on the table (Malfoy already ran away)

Hermione was speechless for a second, then snapped out of it." Wow"

I just shrugged. Nobody messes with my friends.


	5. Improved Clothes, Attitudes, and Voice

**I don't own anything, but the story.**

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe Grace did that!<p>

"I can't believe you did that!" Hermione said.

"What and let him insult you, Luna, and Isa? No way!" exclaimed Grace."I don't give a crap who's his family! He shouldn't judge you guys on your background."

Hermione thought about what Grace said.

After that little fiasco, Hermione and Grace chatted about random things and ignored stares – well Grace ignored them, while Hermione was still a little fidgety.

After they were done eating, they met up with Luna and Isa and left the Great Hall.

Luna and Isa were praising Grace on how she stood up to Malfoy.

"Ooh! We almost forgot we could go to Hogsmeade, today!" exclaimed Luna.

"Oh yeah" said Hermione and Isa signed 'How could we forget that?"

Grace was still confused,"Uh, what's Hogsmeade?"

The other three looked at her like she's crazy, but they remembered she's new and explained to her.

After they explained, she had an 'O' shaped mouth.

"Hey, girls I've got an idea! Who's up for a little adventure?" said a smiling Grace.

The others looked hesitant and Hermione asked," What kind of adventure?"

"It's a surprise," Grace said in a sing-song voice.

The girls looked doubtful, until Grace added," I promise you it'll be worth it and you'll have fun!"

When the girls still looked unsure, Grace put on her puppy-face.

The girls finally agreed.

"Sweet! Okay, I'll be right back. I just need to speak to Dumbledore about a few things." Grace said, then she turned into a silver mist and it left.

The girls were dumbfounded.

When the silver mist returned, it transformed back into Grace.

"Question, how did you do that?" asked Luna. The other two had questioning faces.

Grace chuckled and said," It was no-word/thinking spell I created, since there's a 'no apparation' policy in Hogwarts, I had to improvise the fastest way to get to Dumbledore."

The girls mouths were in 'O's and were nodding.

Grace started, "Okay, how about instead of going to Hogsmeade, we start off today... a little different?"

The girls looked at each other like they were discussing with their eyes.

"How different?" asked a reluctant Luna.

Grace just grinned and said, "Do you girls trust me?"

The girls looked hesitant, but nodded nonetheless.

Grace's grinned turned into a brightened smile, then said, "Alright, hold on," while grabbing all three girls' hands.

"Wait, what!" All girls said/signed, but were too late because a white light engulfed them and once they white light was gone, they were standing in a dark alley.

'Where are we?' signed/asked Isa.

"Come on!" Grace said while running to the opening of the alley, the girls followed her.

The looked around and saw that they were in London, but that's not all they were across from Westfield London Shopping Centre!

Hermione, Luna, and Isa looked at Grace with questioning glances.

Grace began explaining, "Alright, I know what you're all thinking, like 'Why the hell are we here?' Well, I was thinking you girls need to take charge and stop letting assholes like Malfoy step on you guys. You guys are the greatest friends, and everyone deserves to see that! They're so blind to what they see that they can't stop and really look. And personally I think it's time for you guys stop taking everyone's shit and stand up for yourselves. And, I think the first step is to stop hiding and start expressing."

Luna looked at Hermione and Isa, then smiled and the other two followed her lead.

"Alright, so what are we doing here?" Luna asked.

Grace smirked, "Simple, we're going to shop and trust me this place is the best!"

"You've been here?" asked a surprise Hermione.

"Of course! If I ever need to shop, this is where I go!" Grace exclaimed.

'Then, let's go!' signed an excited Isa.

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours later...<strong>

The girls had several bags on each of their hands and a looked a lot different, and were a lot happier.

Hermione had red highlights in her curls (that were soft, sleek, and bouncy); she had on eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss. Her outfit was an Off Shoulder Button Red T shirt, black skinny jeans, red converse, a gold bracelet with colorful beads on her right arm, and a long golden-chain with a jeweled heart pendant.

Isa has dark pink highlights in her wavy hair; she had on the same make up as Hermione, but with a bit blush. Her outfit consisted of a pink sweet heart neck lined tube top with a silver flower design on the left bottom corner, jean shorts with a silver belt, hot pink converse, silver and pink bangles on her arm, and silver hoop earrings.

Luna's hair was fixed into a messy side ponytail, but you couldn't miss the ocean blue highlights. Her makeup was like Hermione's as well, but she had a faint sliver/blue eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of a sapphire blue spaghetti strap top with lacy silver flowers where her bust is, black shorts with a white/silver belt, sliver gladiators, a sterling silver upper arm cuff encrusted with a few sapphires on her right arm, and diamond studded earrings.

Grace had purple highlights in her recently volume hair. Her makeup was like Hermione's, nothing else. Her outfit consisted of purple halter trendy top, black shorts with a silver belt, purple ankle-high converse, and a purple/silver beaded bracelet on her left arm, silver hopped earrings, and a black fedora with a white zebra print trim.

In shorter words, the girls were hot!

Now, they were in a shop called 'Vintage Hots.'

Hermione and Isa were looking at some old trinkets, and Luna and Grace were looking at the sunglasses.

"How about these?" asked Grace wearing checkered purple/black Ray Bans nerd shades.

"They look very good" commented Luna.

"Really?" asked Grace, while looking unsure.

Luna nodded.

"Alright, I'll get them."

"Grace, I want to say thank you for buying us all this stuff, I never imagined I would look... beautiful" Luna started.

"Not just her, us too," Hermione added in out of nowhere.

'Yes, thank you very much, for the clothes and making us beautiful' signed Isa.

"You're all welcome for the clothes, they're not a big deal, but you girls were always beautiful, you just didn't realize it." Grace said.

The girls' smiled for Grace's compliment.

"And it doesn't help that those idiots keep bringing you guys down," Grace scowled.

"Well, we aren't taking their shit anymore, "Hermione stated.

'Yeah, we aren't going to let them step all over us anymore,' Isa signed with a confident smile.

"They're all in for a surprised," Luna commented with a smirk.

"They sure are," Grace grinned.

_I can't wait to see everyone's faces!_ Everyone was thinking.

"Ooh, but before I forget, I got a little something for you, Isa," Grace while searching her bag.

'Me?' Isa, pointing at herself.

"Yes, you...where are you...nope, not it... nope... damn it...ugh...where the bloody – Oh! There you are!" Grace pulled a small bottle out of her bag and handed it to Isa.

Isa had a questioning look, so did Hermione and Luna, but Grace just had an excited one.

Isa didn't want to make her friend feel bad, so she drank whatever was in the bottle, then they all soon realized it was a potion.

As soon as she finished it, she didn't feel any different, she looked in a nearby mirror, and she didn't look any different.

She was confused and so were Hermione and Luna.

'What was it suppose to do?' signed Isa.

Grace just smiled and said, "What? I don't understand, what were you saying? Your hands signs weren't really clear to me.

Hermione and Luna were confused because they perfectly understood Isa, even was confused.

Nonetheless, she repeated it, 'what was it suppose to do?'

"Sorry I didn't catch that. Could you please say it again?" Grace responded.

Isa huffed in irritation and said in a really loud **voice**, "I said, 'What was it suppose to do?'!"

Hermione and Luna jaws dropped and their eyes were wide.

Isa just _**talked! She talked!**_

Isa looked at the two like they joined heads, "What? I don't get it."

Grace just kept grinning.

Hermione was the first one of her stupor, "Isa, y—y—you j—j—ust t—talked! You talked!"

Luna just nodded vigorously.

Now it was Isa's turn to be surprised, she tested her new vocals again, "Really? Oh Merlin!"

She clamped her mouth, as if she was afraid her voice would go away, then she let go of her mouth and said, "I'm talking? Oh, my Merlin! I'm talking! I have a voice!"

Then, she grabbed Hermione, Luna, and Grace into a bone-crushing hug. No, kidding; for a girl with a petite figure she was strong!

"Isa...can't...breathe" Hermione said through strangled breaths, and other two nodded.

"Oh sorry" Isa said sheepishly while letting go of the girls.

"Dang, you're strong!" Grace after taking a stingy amount of air.

"I should've listened to the whistling grimbles," Luna said after gulping down a whole lot of sweet air.

They all looked at each other and just laughed; Luna and Grace rolling on the ground, holding onto their ribs, Hermione and Isa laughing, while tears rolled down from crying too much and feeling their heads ache.

After their laughing, they all left after buying some accessories and shades.

"What, do you gals wanna do now? Bathroom break? Food? More shopping? Exploring?" asked Isa, she wanted to talk as much as she could, and she has 17 years of catching up to do, after all.

"I feel like a butter beer," said Hermione.

"Three Broomsticks?" Luna suggested.

They've now left the Shopping Centre, and are down a few blocks. They've shrunken their clothes, accessories, and whatever else they've bought, and put them into their bags. They're all wearing their one of their newly bought shades. Luna is wearing silver Aviator shades, Grace is wearing the checkered purple/black Ray Bans nerd shades, Isa is wearing white Ray Bans nerd shades, and Hermione is wearing golden Aviator shades.

"What's 'Three Broomsticks'?" asked Grace with an interested expression.

"It's the greatest pub and everyone in Hogwarts will be there," Hermione informed.

Grace smirked, and so did the girls, "Well, then let's go."

Then, they turned into an alleyway and they were all once again engulfed into a bright white light. In a few seconds, the light disappeared and they were in the front of Hogwarts.

They all looked at Grace.

"Hey, I've never been to Hogsmeade, let alone Three Broomsticks, so you can't expect me to just loom us there!" Grace defended.

"Loom?" Isa asked.

"Yeah, loom; that white light transportation. I call it looming." stated Grace with a matter-of-fact tone.

The girls chuckled, and in a few moments so did Grace.

"Alright, it is a bit silly, but I don't care! I'm keeping it!" Grace exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, okay, loom girl. I'll apparate us there," Hermione said after her laughing ceased.

Then, they grabbed onto Hermione, while she apparated them to the Three Broomsticks.

_Here we come_, Hermione, Luna, Isa, and Grace thought; especially the former three.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry for not updating in a long time! I got lazy, but now I'm going to try to update more often! Now, that I'm back I have a lot of ideas, but suggestions are welcome, so are reviews. I'd like to know what you guys think and if I should stop this story altogether or keep going. Thanks, bye!<strong>


End file.
